


Of Coal and Steel - An Assassin's Creed Syndicate Fanfiction

by NightshadeRoseNinja1989



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeRoseNinja1989/pseuds/NightshadeRoseNinja1989
Summary: Newly appointed Master Assassin Niamh Westhouse from the Northern brotherhood must reconnect with her father George Westhouse and aid the Frye twins and the assassin Henry Green in the fight against the Templar Grand Master Crawford Starrick and save London.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own AC Syndicate or any characters in it 
> 
> New to Archive of our own and just trying it out so bear with me :D

Prelude  
January 1868

It was a cold early morning in the small town of Wigan.  
A lone figure sat, watching and waiting. Its small frame suggested to anyone walking past that the figure was female.  
She breathed into her hands and rubbed them together to keep them warm, her hood hiding her beautiful face from the chilling wind.  
From under the hood she observed her surroundings, after all that is what a good assassin does...do they it not?

She listened to the song of early morning. The men and women heading to the mills and mines and the children heading for the workhouses near by, the Lamplighter man whistling a tune as he went about his business.

"Mornin' lass" he said as he passed by, tipping his hat.

"Mornin' sir" she answered back politely her breath dancing in the cold air.

Soon dawn began to break, lighting the streets in a dim morning glow.  
She was growing impatient, until she spotted the person that she was meeting here.  
The person who had dragged her from the warmth of her bed. She to had a hood hiding her face.

The figure also female, sat beside her and passed her a small parchment.  
The female took it and began to read it silently to herself.  
She let out a little chuckle.

"Not seen him in five years and he expects me to run to him like a good little girl"

The other figure snapped its head towards her

"George Westhouse is a respected assassin Niamh, no matter what you think. He sent you to me after he and Ethan Frye failed his mission to..."

"protect me .. I know Aofie I've heard the story enough times" The first female, Niamh sighed, placing the note in her coat and standing up and stretching.

Aofie glared from under her hood  
"Thats MOTHER to you Niamh!" she scolded.

Niamh sighed and apologized to her mother.  
She was just frustrated that now George Westhouse, her father, was calling for her aid. She hadn't quite forgiven him for shipping her off to her mother after a mission went wrong.

Aoife continued.  
"You always wanted to go to London love. This is your chance to show your father just what you can do."

"My father sent me on a train the first chance he got.  
London is in the control of the Templars with Crawford Starrick running the show. You read Henry's letter. Dad wouldn't dare to send me there because, in his words "its too dangerous and I am not ready yet" The moment I meet him in Croydon, he will never let me leave his sight and order me to stay with him in Crawley. So tell me, What makes this so different now Mum?" Niamh argued, folding her arms.

Her mother sighed and rubbed her temple in frustration.

She knew that her daughter was frustrated that her Father wrapped her in cotton wool afraid that she was made of the finest china and break if a Templar so much as sneezed near her. 

"You are aware that Ethan Frye passed away a few weeks ago?"

Niamh froze. Shock took hold of her features. Despite his unusual training methods and mood swings Ethan was almost like a second father to her as well as her mentor. She wouldn't of become the assassin she was today if it hadn't been for Ethan.

Her mother placed a comforting arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"How?" was all she could ask.

"Pleurisy took him darling" Aoife said

She continued.  
"Maybe your father needs you to help him with Ethan's twins. After all apart from the great Altair, your the youngest newly appointed Master Assassin in the order" her mother said

"Or whats left of it" Niamh mumbled to herself.

"Even at a Master level he will still treats me like a novice"

Niamh's mother turned her daughter towards her, placing both hands on her daughter's shoulders.  
Niamh could tell her mother was annoyed, even with the hood hiding her expression, but the way she spoke was soft and understanding.

"If your father thought that then why is he asking for your help? He has lost his friend and partner Niamh. Maybe he wants your help to guide the twins and support him in doing so"

Niamh sighed. Her Mother was right. George could ask any other assassin to aid him. Instead he had called upon his own flesh and blood.  
Maybe this was her chance to show him that she could handle herself in combat. She had the skill and she had the honor of the youngest assassin to become a master at the age of 20 beating the legendary Altair Ibn-La'Ahad who had achieved his rank of Master at 25.

She looked towards the train station that would take her to her father. She was instructed to meet him and the Ethan's twins.

"It would be nice to see Jacob and Evie again"  
She thought to herself. Would they even remember her, it had been almost 5 years since they last spoke?  
Have they changed?  
Would they take orders from someone the same age as themselves? Evie most likely, Jacob not so much.

She chuckled at the thought. The twins treated her like one of their own. She spent ages reading and researching the pieces of Eden with Evie or sparing with Jacob.

She looked into her mother's eyes and smiled.

Her Mother smiled sadly back. She cupped her daughter's cheek. Tears teased her eyes at the thought of her little girl leaving her but she knew it had to be done for the good of the order and the world.

"Please write to me as soon as you get a moment. And please be careful" she whispered.

"I love you very much Niamh"

Niamh hugged her Mother.

"I love you too mother" she whispered.

Niamh broke the embrace began to walk towards the station's entrance. But before she could walk away her mother gently grabbed her arm and placed something in her hand.

"So you will remember me" She said.

Niamh looked down and in her hand was her mother's necklace. The one she said George had given her when Niamh was born. It was a pretty necklace. It was the assassin symbol with a blue stone sitting proudly in the middle of it.

Niamh looked up to thank her mother but she had vanished. Niamh chuckled and put on the necklace.  
The train's whistle blew and Niamh panicked

"Shit the train!"


	2. Of Coal and Steel Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind messages 
> 
> So the last chapter introduced us to Niamh Westhouse and she was running for a train taking her to her father.  
> chapter 2 is up so lets see where it takes us

George Westhouse stood awaiting the three people that would aid him. The first two were Ethan's twin Son and Daughter Jacob and Evie Frye. The third would be his daughter Niamh. He had to admit, he was nervous about seeing her again. 5 long years had passed since he last saw her, 5 long years since he sent her up to Wigan with her mother. He could still see the disappointment and hurt in those beautiful blue eyes. He just hoped when she arrived she could forgive him, but he did what he thought was best for her at the time.

Footsteps approached the lone assassin, dragging him from his thoughts. He turned hoping it would be his daughter but it wasn't.

"Jacob. Evie. My how you both have changed" George smiled.

Jacob took after his father, those same mischievous eyes that Ethan had, Evie on the other hand was as radiant and beautiful as her mother Cecily.

_"But where was Niamh?"_ George thought sadly.

 

Niamh stayed in the shadows watching the three assassin's.In truth she was weighing up if she should join them or turn around and jump on the first train back to Wigan. Something caught her attention, drawing her from her inner thoughts that was bickering with themselves.

A man dressed in red was also watching the group. Niamh had to move closer, drawing her hood over her head. As she did the man drew a gun and taking aim at George. Without hesitation Niamh whistled to get the man's attention

"Who the f..."

was all he said before he started choking in his own blood, Niamh's throwing knife protruding from his throat.

 

The trio had heard a whistle. Evie drew a throwing knife, Jacob and George flicked open their hidden blades each waiting, until the body of a man holding his throat fell from the crates stacked near by. Footsteps followed and out of the shadows stepped..

"Niamh?" George whispered.

"Niamh!" The twins said together in amazement.

"One moment" Niamh said.

She grabbed the man by the ankles and hiding him behind the crates and placed an empty bottle of Ale next to him. To anyone walking past he would appear drunk..not assassinated by a throwing knife, unless of course they looked closer.

"Niamh!" George said with a little annoyance in his voice.

"You sound annoyed" Niamh said sarcastically.

George took a deep breath and exhaled pinching the top of his nose.

"You just killed someone" George said.

"Very observant father" Niamh bounced an answer again with more sarcasm and a little bit of annoyance, as she threw her hood back revealing her face.

"But what you don't realize Dad is that person had a gun aimed at you and if I hadn't thrown a knife in the poor chap's throat he would of put a bullet in your head, and most likely these two as well, but if you would of liked the yard splattered with your brains better then..well...him.." she said pointing to the dead man "..Then in future I just won't bother wasting my throwing knives"

George's jaw tightened.

Evie's jaw dropped

Jacob was fighting very hard not to laugh.

In truth George was impressed. His daughter had ultimately saved their lives. He scolded himself for not being more observant.

He looked at his daughter. She was the very image of her mother Aofie. The same blue eyes that he had fallen for all those years ago, the same mouth and nose even the way she spoke.

"You remember Evie and Jacob Frye don't you?" George said changing the subject.

Niamh was so annoyed with her father that she had almost forgotten that the Frye twins where there.  She turned to each of them and smiled, fond memories of being with them throughout her childhood coming back as if they happened yesterday. She admired Evie, still that inquisitive and knowledgeable glint in her eye and Jacob..still as handsome as ever.

_"wait..what?"_

She shook the thoughts from her mind

"How can I forget" she smiled.

"Niamh you look amazing. And a Master Assassin as well. An amazing achievement" Evie said hugging her friend. Niamh welcomed the embrace.

"Dont I get one?"

Niamh swallowed and quickly smiled.

"Of course Jacob" she said embracing him.

..............An embrace she really didn't want to leave.

_"Niamh Westhouse stop it. You need to remain focused"_ her thoughts screamed at her.

George cleared his throat and Niamh let go (reluctantly) of Jacob.                                                                                                                                                                 

"Now that's out of the way can we focus on the mission"

George went on to explain who they were here to kill. Robert Ferris was a iron works owner and was target #1. Target #2 was a Sir David Brewster a renowned scientist that had found a piece of Eden called "The Apple"

"It could destroy us in this retched war" George said seriously.

"No shit" Niamh had muttered under her breath.

"Think you both can handle it?" he added.

Niamh gave her father a puzzled look.

"What do you mean both? Dont you mean three?" she asked but George wasnt listening.

The twins had taken to the roof of a train.

"Scoundrels" Niamh had chuckled as George sarcastically scolded the twins, but still awaited George's answer as both Master assassins joined the twins.        

"George honestly we have it covered, I've researched the laboratory and have the exits clear" Evie said excitedly. "And I have everything right here" Jacob said flicking his blade.                                                                                                                                                                  "Niamh will you be joining us?" Evie asked.

Niamh was about to answer but George cut her off.

"Absolutely not!"

Niamh was furious.

"Why not!" she found herself yelling. 

George didn't answer but just gave his daughter a look that said "Dont test me"                                                                                                                                        

Niamh felt tears rising in her eyes. Fighting them back she lowered her head. Jacob noticed this. He felt sorry for Niamh. She has the skill. Why couldn't she join him and his sister out in the field? Before he could stop himself he found himself asking. 

"Why not George? Niamh is a Master. We could learn something from her" he said, as if he was trying to change the old assassin's mind. George glared at the younger Frye twin.

"She could be a big help. She can come with me. I'd protect her with my life" He added as if that statement would win over his mentor. Niamh blushed under her hood and quickly hid her face from Evie's line of sight however the older twin had seen it and smirked.

"Niamh would be better with me. Your most likely going to get her killed" Evie said. She hoped that would make George change his mind, but to no avail. George was having none of it.

"Niamh will stay here and...wait...where is Niamh?"

The three turned to see Niamh taking advantage of George being detracted by the twins to jump from the train they stood upon to the train now passing by. She began laughing and waved to the three assassins. 

George held his breath and yelled after his daughter

"NIAMH GET BACK HERE!"


End file.
